Kuwabara meeting Hiei and Other Genderbending tales
by Naijagirl
Summary: A short story on what I think would have happened when Kuwabara meets Hiei if Hiei was a female. Fem!Hiei (obviously)
1. Chapter 1

"Aw, _dang!_ Well, I guess this is the place." Yusuke exclaimed. Hordes of lower class demons rose from the rough dirt and attacked Kuwabara and Yusuke. They struggled with the massive amounts of demons until two demonic bursts of energy drove them away. Yusuke and Kwabara walked towards a hill with a large tree in the weary landscape. There were two 'people' standing on the tree's branches after they emerged from bursts of demonic energy.

"That worked, whatever it was." Yusuke remorsed towards the new shadows in the tree.

"It seems like you could use some help." The taller one spoke.

"If those nothings were too much for you, we're going to have a problem." The shorter one said.

"Well, well, well, the thieves." Yusuke said with a smirk.

"Hello," Kurama greeted the humans who were new to demon world.

"Well what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked the former thieves.

"Even that fool Koenma knew it would take more than just human power to kill the saint beasts." Hiei replied with that usual tone.

"By aiding in this mission Koenma has assured us that we can clean our slates in spirit world." Kurama followed up a with more of an explanation.

Yusuke bubbled with laughter. "I guess he heard me complaining. Hey Kuwabara, let me introduce you to these guys. That's Hiei, and his name is Kurama."

"A pleasure." Kurama said to the new acquaintance.

"Well I don't have a clue of what's going on but it sure is nice to have a helping hand." Kuwabara grinned stupidly at them.

"Helping isn't the right word." Hiei stated, drawing attention of the others. "Koenma may see us as equals, but I do not. Once inside the castle, l suggest that you let us do all the work. As far as I'm concerned, we're babysitting."

Kurama chuckled at Hiei's words. However Kuwabara didn't find them as amusing.

"Hey you puny jerk face I'm gonna have to beat you up if you keep talking like that!" Kuwabara growled at Hiei.

"Let's avoid fighting. You're not worth it." Hiei retorted in an annoyed tone. Kuwabara's rage was doubled by Hiei's statement

"Oh, that's it!" Kuwabara grunted as he made a failing attempt to swing at Hiei and fell because of it.

"You, detective, are a different story. I plan on taking my revenge on you, so consider this a fair warning." Hiei stated.

"So you want to ignore me, huh?" Kuwabara said as he made another failing attempt of a punch.

"Now Hiei, you must face this current business before taking care of your own." Kurama directed.

"Don't worry, three eyes. If we survive this, I'll be glad to take you on." Yusuke said with Kuwabara bubbling in anger behind him. "Now is this a perfect team or what?" Kiwabara growled at Hiei while Hiei just turned her head.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara with a surprised look. "Wow..."

"What, Urameshi?"

"Well, I've never seen you lash out at a girl before."

"Girl? What girl? I don't see any girl here." Kuwabara searched the dead land. Yusuke fully laughed while Kurama loudly chuckled. "What's so funny, guys?"

"Hiei's a girl, you dummy!" Yusuke tried to say through his laughing fit. Kuwabara stared at Hiei for a while. Hiei noticed his stare and glared back at him.

"Hiei?!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Please tell me you're joking, Urameshi."

"The detective's not joking, fool!" Hiei snarled. Kwabara fell over out of shock while the two other males kept laughing. "I really don't care about how you view me as long as fear is existent." Kuwabara started looking Hiei up and down.

"I don't believe you." Kuwabara said as he squinted.

"And I don't care." Hiei said while walking off.

"Hey, wait for us!" Yusuke yelled at Hiei's back while running towards her. Kurama shrugged and followed them to the fortress.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again with another genderbending story. This time, it's a Fem!Kurama oneshot.**

 **Thank you,** _ **KuramaShadowFoxYokai**_ **for putting such a wonderful idea in the review section! Enjoy!**

* * *

As Goki almost lands a hit on Kurama, a boy in a green uniform comes out of the mist of trees.

"Excuse me, neighbors." Yusuke said playfully making the three criminals stop and look at him. "Couldn't help but notice there's no rain falling here. And maybe the next time you guys go stealing some magic toys, you should hide where it's not that obviously sunny. Just a tip."

"Who are you, and how do you know about the artifacts?" Hiei snarled at Yusuke.

"Give us your name." Goki said.

"Oh, thank you. Hoped you ask." Yusuke spat back at them. "Hello, boys and girl, the name's Yusuke. I'm a spirt detective." He said while pointing to himself with his thumb.

"Spirt detective?" Goki questioned.

"Don't worry. He's just one of Koenma's fools. He must of been the only human they could round up. His amount of spirt energy is pathetic." Hiei reassured the rest of the group. Kurama gave a little scowl to Hiei's words. The four of them were locked in a classic stand off. Kurama was the first to walk away.

"Hey chick, where are you goin'?" Yusuke yelled at Kurama not making her stride stop. 'I don't mind watching her leave, though.' Yusuke thought to himself.

"Sorry, I don't have time to be arrested." Kurama responded while disappearing.

"Stop, Kurama! You can't just walk out on our plan!" Hiei growls as he jumped after her.

"Hey, don't leave yet, you guys. I just got here." Yusuke said with no avail. "So much for manners." Goki cackled at Yusuke's words.

"Don't feel bad, kid. I'm much more polite than those two brats. I'll turn myself in nice and easy if I can't rip your head off." Goki offered.

"Before we start, I have a question for you." Yusuke said.

"Huh? Okay, what is it?" Goki asked in his confused daze.

"Who was that hot red haired girl just now? She doesn't seem like she's a demon like you and that midget." Yusuke questioned Goki.

"Oh, that chick? She's Kurama." Goki smirked. "She's a real looker, huh?"

"Yeah, I'd tap that any day of the week." Yusuke grinned. They kept talking about Kurama's beauty until it got dark.


	3. Chapter 2 continued

**Part 2 of the previous chapter!**

 **There's a lot of angst in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the busy streets of the city's evening, Yusuke and Boton passed the pretty red haired thieve from yesterday in an undesirable injured state. They exchanged words in their passing.

'It's that chick from yesterday, Kurama.' Yusuke thought as he put up a useless guard.

"Don't worry, I have no intention to fight you nor do I intend to flee. In fact, I've come to ask you a favor." Kurama assured him.

"Are you crazy?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Give me three days. After that, I'll be glad to return the Forlorn Hope." Kurama said as she blended into the crowd once more.

* * *

At Yusuke's apartment, Boton put alcohol on Yusuke's wounds.

"Ouch! Okay, okay! Anymore alcohol and I would need a designated driver!" Yusuke yelled while blowing on the injuries.

"This could be a trap, Yusuke." Boton warned. "It seems too easy."

"Huh?" Yusuke responded in the most dim witted way.

"It's no coincidence that she asked for three more days. By then, the moon will be completely full, and the powers of the Forlorn Hope will be maximum. When that happens, the mirror will reflect the strongest desire of whoever looks into it. And it is said that the desire will be granted but the user must give something in return. Only a few people know what that something is. Getting our mirror may be pointless if her wish destroys the earth." Boton lectured to Yusuke.

"But it sounds like she could do that all herself, right? Why would she go out of her way to meet me?" Yusuke questioned.

"That's a tough one..." Boton wandered.

"I don't know. Something tells me to trust her, Boton." Yusuke looked to his left.

"What in the world are you saying? Let's not forget that her own teammate tried to rip you into pieces. Don't think that just because she's a fine looking girl!" Boton warned.

"I'm not, I'm not! When I was walking up earlier, they were having some sort of argument." Yuske described.

"Huh?" Boton said surprised.

"And I don't have a clue why, but Kurama told the other two she was leaving." Yusuke finished having the scene replay in his head. "Something in her eyes looked more sad than evil."

"I wish I knew more about this girl." Boton grimaced.

* * *

The next day...

"I'm going to see if I can get more information on the Forlorn Hope from Koenma. You go to your meeting with Kurama and please be careful, okay?" Boton informed.

"Right, right. I'll be walking on eggshells." Yusuke responded apathetically as he walked away from Boton. With a small 'hmp', she flew to spirt world.

At Yusuke and Kurama's meeting place...

"Here we are, the hospital." Yusuke stated not sounding all too relaxed about it.

"Good, you're here." Kurama walked over to Yusuke from the hospital entrance's left pillar. They entered the hospital and went to an older woman's room.

"Oh dear," The woman said as she sat up. "It's been a while since you've brought a friend over."

"It's all right mother," Kurama ran to the woman's bedside. "You don't have to sit up."

'Mother?' Yusuke questioned in his mind while observing the scene.

"It's not so bad. I'm feeing well today." The woman called mother assured.

"Shall I peal an apple for you?" Kurama offered.

"No, I'm not hungry." The mother answered.

"Please eat, mother." Kurama requested sill at the woman's side. "You'll never get well without nutrition."

"Yes, of course. It's just hard to remember all of these things, Shuichi." The mother said with her eyes closed.

"Well, try hard. I need you to get well quickly." Kurama said.

'Shuichi? I thought her name was Kurama.' Yusuke pondered while wearing a dopey face.

* * *

On the roof of the hospital...

"Shuichi is the name I've taken in my human form." Kurama told Yusuke. "That woman is my mother, sort of. My father passed away years ago. For the fifteen years she has brought me up, I have deceived her."

"Sorry, I'm not following." Yusuke voiced his confusion.

"My truest name is Yoko." Kurama explained."I was a fox, a spirit fox gaining the powers of a demon over the hundreds of years that I lived. In time, I got bored and passed my hours learning the art of breaking codes and seals. Ancient treasures were my favorite sport. But fifteen years ago, I made a poor mistake and got badly injured by a strong pursuer. With the last energy I had, I escaped to the living world and became the child of a proud human family knowing that if I can withstand humanity for ten years, my spirit energy would safely recover. Then, I would escape without a trace."

"I take it that something went wrong." Yusuke interrupted.

"My mother fell ill. I know it may sound foolish, but I couldn't leave her considering what she had done for me." Kurama answered with a longing look in her eyes. "That's when they appeared. Hiei had somehow tracked me down, needing my expertise, and I remembered the powers of the Forlorn Hope." Her eyes shifted as her head turned towards Yusuke. "Did you in some species the child eats their mother. Please let me use the Forlorn Hope to save the woman's life then I'll accept my punishment."

"But why would a monster do that for a human?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because I feel guilty, maybe I feel like I am one of those mother devouring creatures." Kurama said while pacing. "I've caused her great pains. It's hard raising a child who thinks you're inferior. I feel I broke her spirit like maybe I caused her disease."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Yusuke asked being a voice of reason for once. She let out a little chuckle.

"Maybe I just needed someone to know. Besides, I could tell that you would trust me." At that moment a nurse burst through the roof door calling out Kurama's human name. When Kurama came back to the roof, she uttered these words, "I have no choice."

"You'll use it tonight, is that right?" What's up with Yusuke not being a lost cause today, huh? "I heard you have to dish out something to the Forlorn Hope to make it work, so do you know what that something is?"

"Yes." She replied. "Life." She set the ancient treasure on the floor of the roof and got down on her knees to activate it. "Forlorn Hope, awake from your slumber and hear my plee, reflect my greatest desire so you can make it true." Long strands of black essence and a pillar of winds emitted from the mirror. They went away as the woman from the hospital room appeared on the mirror.

 _"The happiness of this woman. Is that what you desire?"_

"It is."

"Hey! Can't you hold on for a second so we could work things out? I mean, there's got to be another way to do this!" Yusuke shouted at her.

"No. There is not."

 _"To grant this wish, you must give your life. Is that what you desire?"_

"If that will save my mother's life, then yes, I do."

 _"Then your desire shall be fulfilled."_ The mirror swirled around as it affected Kurama by electricity.

"NO!" Yusuke exclaimed as he put his arm in causing he same affect.

"What are you doing?" Kurama groaned.

"Hey mirror guy, can you hear me? I want you to take my life instead and let Kurama stay and that way she can live and she can still get her wish, isn't that right?" Yusuke bargained.

"This doesn't make sense. It's my wish." Kurama stated.

"Yeah? Well, it doesn't make sense rescuing your mom so she could spend her life morning her daughter's death." Yusuke shouted. "I've seen that once before, and I don't want to see it again." Kurama looked at him, surprised.

 _"Your wish shall be fulfilled!"_ The mirror sent a powerful whit blast out blowing Yusuke and Kurama onto other parts of the roof. Kurama wakes up first.

"I'm alive, but what about my mother?" She ran to check on her mother while Boton flew over to Yusuke. She screamed out Yusuke's name as he regained consciousness.

"Hey, I'm alive! Now once I think about it, what I attempted didn't make all that much sense..." As Yusuke was finishing his thought, Kurama came back up the roof. Boton and Yusuke stared at the red haired girl as she came closer to them. Kurama stooped down and pecked Yusuke on the cheek.

"Thank you." Kurama whispered into Yusuke's ear. "I'll take my punishment now."


	4. Chapter 3

**This one is another Fem!Hiei mini story. It's about when Hiei goes against Zeru in the Dark Tournament. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Third member, come forward!" Koto, the fox girl announcer, peated to both teams. Lots of commotion was made by the crowd when Zeru walked into the ring.

"Zeru! Then, isn't he the captain?" Kurama said in his shock.

"So then, the other two are even stronger?" Kuwabara was flabbergasted.

"No." Hiei said causing Kurama and Kuwabara to look at her. "There's no mistake, he's the strongest among them. But knowing that ridiculous bunch, they probably chose their order as they saw fit."

"Urameshi team, your third challenger!" Koto warned the guest team.

"I'll go. After all, he made a fool out of us yesterday." Hiei volunteered while recalling last night's events with the apposing team. She walked into the ring and stopped about 4 yards across from Zeru.

"Rokuyukai team, Zeru!" Koto stated loudly into the microphone. "Urameshi team, Hiei!" Their information and picture came up on the screen above the audience. Curses and support for Zeru rained from the stands.

"Your Demon Energy of fire...You're a user of flame techniques? I saw the cut you made in the cup you broke!" Hiei said to Zeru. "It looked as though you had cut it with a sharp blade, but the edges were slightly melted. Your technique is pretty rough, huh?"

"So what of it? It's no business of a Jagan master who can't figure out their gender." Zeru responded causing Hiei to scowl.

"Begin!" Koto said as she stepped out of the way. Zeru released lots of his demon energy in the form of wild orange yellowish flames licking at Hiei's petite frame. A scream erupted from Koto as she backed out to the edge of the ring the flames almost reaching her. Hiei looked at her opponent in unfazed silence.

"What's that look on your mug for?!" Zeru raised his voice slightly in fiery but calm anger. The flames stretched out to the sky, most of the ring and the audience. Hiei stood in her same spot, still not moving.

"I'm going to turn you to charcoal dust!" Zeru stated while forming a ball of fire in his hand. The ball exploded into a thick sideways pillar and was headed straight for Hiei. She stared at his attack with a false emotion in her eyes as she dodged.

"Ah! Hiei has skillfully avoided Contestant Zeru's spectral fireball!" Koto announced on que. Koto let out another quick cry as Hiei dodges a series of fire attacks from Zeru. Hiei landed softly onto the tiles of the ring. Zeru gave a chuckle at her.

"No sooner are we underway than Contestant Zeru launches a staggering attack! Hiei is completely on the defensive." Koto said in her excitement.

"How was that? You must be speechless." Zeru said while forming another fireball. "A rat like you couldn't put together this kind of Demon Energy in your whole life!"

"Enough talk! Come on!" Hiei enticed Zeru.

"I'm done playing games!" As Zeru said this, he increased his Demon Energy making it shoot up into the sky in a large blaze. Hiei's gaze didn't falter. Zeru covered his left fist with his right hand and absorbed the huge amount of Demon Energy he released causing his body to glow a pronounced red. Hiei remains calm on the surface.

"It's red! Red, as if he were aflame!" Koto exclaimed. Zeru's transformation marveled the stands and made a smirk tug at Hiei's face. A bloodlust coated battle cry poured out of Zeru as he lunges towards Hiei. His right hand pierces her midsection causing a pained expression to plaster onto Hiei's face. Zeru proceeds to engulf her in flames and throw her in the air. Zeru chuckles.

"Now I'll finish you off!" Zeru rips out another battle cry as he sends a powerful blast to Hiei's airborn figure landing a direct hit. Hiei lets out a pained scream with the impact, and Zeru smiles at her pain.

"Incredible! Contestant Zeru is on a whole different level!" Koto said, excited about the violence. Team Urameshi stared at Hiei's burning body still in midair.

"She was beaten that easily?" Kuwabara exclaimed. The audience stared in awe at the still falling burning body.

"Before such force, a hush falls upon the spectators..." Koto comments.

"H-Has she lost?" Keiko questioned.

"If only losing was all she was doing..." Shizuru said while her eyes softened. Hiei landed with a light thump onto the ring. Zeru snorted at Hiei's form.

"How dull! She was no match for me." Zeru scowled as he started to walk away.

"This contest has been decided all at once!" Koto updated the crowd. "This match goes to the Roku-" She's interrupted by a person rising from the dead.

"Yes, your skill is nice." Hiei said while getting back up from a pile of flames. "So much so that it would be a shame to kill you." Looking back, Koto witnessed Hiei standing there with flames running on her and a smirk on her face. The whole stadium was consumed in shock.

"T-The match is not over yet!" Koto corrected herself. "Hiei is demonstrating astonishing staying power!"

"Your Demon Energy can withstand my spectral flames?" Zeru voiced his disbelief. "Impossible!"

"Your luck diminished when you went up against me." Hiei stated as her Jagan eye burned through it's white cover. "Rejoice! You are truly the first victim of the in the Human Realm!" The Jagan eye shown with a great amount of light as Zeru gasped. The light surrounded her body. She held out her palm as a shadow like flame with a base of light generated in her palm.

"B-Black Flames!" Zeru stuttered in horror. "You mean you've called up the flames of the Demon Realm?!" Dark flashing rays came from all directions from the outside environment causing the ocean to bubble and the sky to darken.

"The rules are that I just have to defeat you. However, right now, I can't completely control this myself." Hiei calmly stated with the energy in her hand to spark and shake. Rocks on the water exploded from the black lightening.

"Sorry, but I can't hold back. If I could, I would have liked to let you live." Another gasp escaped Zeru's throat, more prominent than the last. "Using my right arm would be plenty." Dark wisps of black flames rose of the ground as she spoke. "Do you see the delicate difference now between how you just play with fire, and a truly demon laden flame technique?! Do not look down on the power of the Jagan!" The black shadow flames quickly rose higher and spread wider almost reaching Koto.

"T-This is getting too dangerous!" Koto shrieked. "Although I am reluctant to do so as your commentator, I am going to take refuge momentarily!" She hopped out of the ring and landed safely on the grass.

"Take this!" Hiei shouted. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" A swift pillar of shadows with the head of a dragon emerged from Hiei's arm. The dragon moved wildly as it collided with Zeru smashing him into the stadium wall. The dragon dispersed along with the dark flames. Koto checked for the coast to be clear before jumping back up on the ring.

"Contestant Zeru is..." Koto gave out a small cry. "T-The wall!"

"I don't believe it!" One of team Roruyukai's members said.

"So then, the count..." Koto began.

"I burned up everything there was. The only thing left of him in this world is that silhouette." Hiei said without a care in the human world.

"There isn't much of a need of a count then." Koto said. "The winner is Hiei!" A stunned audience was left in the wake of the winner announcement. Zeru's picture darkened so much that you almost can't tell his picture was even there in the first place on the screen. Both pictures were replaced by 2-1.

"That's what you get! That's a load off! Now it's 2 to 1!" Kuwabara's shout was glazed with excitement. "Or that's what I'd like to say, but that's not the way I feel! I wouldn't be strange if Hiei were to turn against us a any time! On top of that, she's got that awesome technique!"

"Don't worry. Until this tournament ends, I'm staying on this side. And my Dragon of the Darkness Flame isn't perfected yet." Hiei said as she was walking towards the edge of the ring. A raging blush slapped onto Kuwabara'a face. Hiei looked at him with a confused face while Kurama looked at him with a slight smirk.

"What's wrong, Kuwabara? Your face is sporting a rather deep crimson." Kurama asked knowing exactly why the boy was blushing madly. A quivering finger pointed at Hiei.

"Why are you pointing at me, you pathetic fool?" Hiei said while her eyebrows furrowed.

"I think it's your absence of a shirt, or anything on your upper body for that matter, he is pointing to, Hiei." Kurama said to Hiei.

"Really, Hiei. You need to learn a thing or two about being modest." Boton lectured.

"Che." Hiei just walked over to the wall not wanting to hear anymore of this.


	5. Chapter 4

**This time, I made a Fem!Yusuke chapter! It's about what happened after the match between Chū and Yusuke in the Dark Tournament. The previous chapter and this chapter are together, so there is Fem!Hiei.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A crash of lightening lands right next to the ring causing a wave of shock to ripple through the crowd. Chū's eyes roll to the back of his head as the right side of his body makes contact with the ring's ground. The ground cracks under his tired body. Koto starts the count.

"1... 2..."

"She did it!" Kuwabara shouts enthusiastically. "Urameshi got the angle in on him!" The counting continues in the background. "The suicide head-butt is one of Urameshi's ace cards! It can't be beaten by any opponent!" In the ring, Yusuke grins and cackles at Chū's resting form.

"You're one nasty bastard! Even our ace cards were the same!" Yusuke remarks.

"9... 10!" Koto finishes the required count. She then grabs Yusuke's wrist and shows it off in the air. "The winner is Urameshi! Three to one, the Urameshi team wins!" An eruption of negative cheering comes from the crowd.

"Hey, Urameshi! Are you okay?!" Kuwabara yells as he runs to Yusuke. Yusuke jabs her thumb up, and Kuwabara mimics the action.

"All right! We've broken through the first round!" Kuwabara hops up in excitement. The child-like demon that defeated Kuwabara named Rinku ran to Chū in messy worry.

"Chū!" Rinku shouted in his hurry. He stopped next to Chū's upper body with a look of seriousness plastered onto him.

"Good grief, he's gone completely down!" Rinku said while looming over Chū. "She smashed up the slate tile. Unbelievable! To think that there was a punk alive that could beat Chū's iron head!" Rinku gasped in surprise as Chū rose from the cracks in the ring.

"Urameshi..." Chū said. "I lost the death match. Finish me off." Yusuke was staring down at Chū by the time he finished his words them cracked a smile.

"Once you're feeling better, we'll do it again!" Yusuke said to her opponent...

"U-Urameshi..." Chū stared at the girl in disbelief as he takes his turn to smile.

"Darn it! You guys are nothing but talk!" Some low class demon yelled from the stands as Kuwabara assisted Yusuke with walking.

"You coward! Die, you stupid dog!"

"Rokuyukai, you call yourselves? Don't make us laugh!"

"Give me my stake back, you stupid bastards!"

"You're good for nothing! Go to hell!" The crowd went on and on like they had the mentality of sheep.

"Selfish jerks!" Kuwabara said as he and Yusuke met up with the rest of team Urameshi. "And after everything they put into it up until now!"

"Go ahead an laugh!" Rinku shouted from the ring. "You guys are still too afraid of coming down here yourselves!" Despite the truth he said, the crowd kept slapping them with backlash. Yusuke tensed up in a fit of rage while still hanging on Kuwabara's shoulder.

"Shut up!" Yusuke yelled causing the crowd to surprisingly follow her order to do so (probably that sheep mentality kicking in). "Stop your complaining and come on down here! If you have anything to say, I'll take you on! I'll beat you through and through!" She stayed there with team Urameshi acting as her brick wall.

"That doesn't seem too hard! There's two girls and four injured!" A demon shouted. He and five others charged at team Urameshi reaching the grass around the ring.

"Fools." Hiei said aloud as she disappeared. She reappeared in front of the low class demons. They decided to go after her first and headed in her direction. Hiei took them on in the same fashion as she did with Seiryu of the four Saint Beasts. She left the revolting demons in burning pieces of themselves.

"That felt good. I wish they were stronger though..." Hiei said while walking back to team Urameshi. The crowd was left frozen in a shocked, fearful silence.

"Urameshi... Yusuke..." Rinku muttered while looking at team Urameshi defending them. Chū just smiles.

* * *

 **Using the last chapter and this chapter, I'm planning on doing a whole story! The story will be titled Stronger Hiei and should have at least a chapter by the end of April 2016. Thank you KuramaShadowFoxYokai for reviewing each chapter! Your reviews make me jump around with glee! This will be the last chapter of this fanfic. If you're still reading, thank you. Have a nice day or night.**


End file.
